UchiwaFire
by Lolipopse
Summary: Lorsqu'il est entré dans ma vie, je ne savais rien de Sasuke Uchiwa sinon qu'il exerçait sur moi une attraction violente, si intense que j'en fus ébranlé.
1. Chapter 1

Comme j'ai reçu des avis positifs, je vais re-retranscrire CrossFire pour vous ! Je vais essayer de garder le rythme qui sera d'un chapitre par semaine. Le week-end bien sûr. J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à apprécier cette retranscription que la première fois :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Il faut aller fêter ça !

Cette suggestion ne me surprit pas. Kiba Inuzuka, mon colocataire, cherchait toujours le moindre prétexte pour faire la fête, c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

\- Boire la veille de mon premier jour de travail n'est pas une bonne idée, objectai-je.

\- Allez, Naru...

Assis en tailleur sur le parquet du séjour, au milieu d'une demi-douzaine de cartons de déménagement, il me gratifia de son sourire le plus charmeur. Nous venions de passer quelques jours à trimer mais, à le voir, on ne s'en serait pas douté. Grand, cheveux bruns aux yeux marrons, Kiba était le genre d'homme qui demeure séduisant en toutes circonstances. Si je n'avais pas eu autant d'affection pour lui, je lui en aurais certainement voulu.

\- Je ne te propose pas de prendre une cuite, insista-t-il. Juste un verre ou deux. On se pointe pour le happy hour et on sera de retour ici à 20 heures au plus tard, promis juré.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être rentré à 20 heures. Une fois que j'aurai chronométré le temps qu'il me faut pour me rendre au boulot à pied, je compte faire un tour au club de gym.

\- Marche vite et fais du sport encore plus vite, me conseilla-t-il en arquant si parfaitement un sourcil que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Un jour, ce visage ferait la une des magazines du monde entier, j'en étais convaincu.

\- Que dirais-tu de demain après le boulot ? Tentai-je de négocier. Si je survis à ma première journée de travail, ça nous fera deux trucs à fêter au lieu d'un.

\- Vendu. Du coups, je vais pouvoir étrenner notre nouvelle cuisine dès ce soir.

\- Heu... super.

Cuisiner est l'un des grands plaisirs de Kiba, mais cela ne fait malheureusement pas partie de ses talents.

\- Les plus grands chefs tueraient pour avoir une cuisine pareille, assura-t-il. Impossible de rater quoi que ce soit avec ce matos.

J'étais plus que dubitatif, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me lancer dans une conversation culinaire et j'adressai un signe de la main à Kiba avant de filer.

À peine franchi la porte du grand hall surmontée de sa marquise de verre ultramoderne, les bruits et les odeurs de Manhattan m'assaillirent, attisant mon envie d'explorer la ville. J'avais traversé tout le pays depuis San Diego, et je me retrouvais projeté dans un autre monde.

San Diego, New York. Deux grandes métropoles : la première, éternellement ensoleillée et nonchalante, la seconde, pleine d'énergie frénétique. Quand je rêvais de New York, je m'imaginais vivre dans l'un de ces immeubles à perron de pierre si caractéristiques de Brooklyn. En bon fils obéissant, j'avais atterri dans l'Upper West Side. Si Kiba n'avait pas emménagé avec moi, je me serais retrouvé tout seul dans cet immense appartement dont le loyer mensuel dépassait le revenu annuel de la majorité des Américains.

\- Souhaitez-vous un taxi, monsieur Uzumaki ? S'enquit le portier.

\- Non, merci, Kakashi. Je vais marcher.

\- Le temps s'est un peu rafraîchi. Ça devrait être agréable.

\- On m'a conseillé de profiter de la douceur de juin avant la canicule.

\- Un conseil judicieux, monsieur Uzumaki.

Je jouis un instant du calme relatif de ma rue bordée d'arbres avant de plonger dans l'effervescence de Broadway. Bientôt, espérais-je, je me fondrais complètement dans le décor. Pour l'heure, je ne me sentais pas encore dans la peau d'un New-Yorkais. J'avais l'adresse et le job, mais je me méfiais encore du métro, et ma technique pour héler un taxi laissait à désirer. Je m'efforçais de ne pas promener au tour de moi des yeux ronds de touriste. Ce n'était pas facile. Il y avait tant à voir et à découvrir.

Mes sens étaient en permanence sollicités – gaz de pots d'échappement se mêlant aux effluves de nourriture des street cars stationnant sur les trottoirs, cris des vendeurs ambulants répondant à la musique des artistes de rue, infinie variété des physionomies, des styles vestimentaires, des accents et des merveilles architecturales. Quant à la circulation automobile... je n'avais jamais vu un flux aussi dense.

Il se trouvait toujours une ambulance, un camion de pompiers ou une voiture de patrouille pour fendre, toutes sirènes hurlantes, ce vibrant serpent métallique. L'aisance avec laquelle les camions de ramassage des ordures brinquebalants et les camionnettes de livraison naviguaient dans les étroites ruelles me laissait béat d'admiration.

Les New-Yorkais traversaient ces flots tumultueux avec une facilité déconcertante. Les nuages de vapeur qui s'échappaient des bouches d'incendie et des soupiraux au ras du trottoir n'éveillaient plus chez eux le moindre frisson romantique, et la vibration du bitume au passage du métro souterrain ne leur tirait pas un battement de cils, alors que je souriais comme un idiot.

Au cours du trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble où j'allais travailler, je m'appliquai donc à adopter une attitude décontracté. Côté boulot, du moins, j'avais mené ma barque comme je l'entendais. Je tenais à gagner ma vie sans bénéficier d'un quelconque coup de pouce, ce qui signifiait commencer tout en bas de l'échelle. À partir du lendemain matin, je serais l'assistant de Neji Hyuuga chez Waters, Field & Leaman, l'une des agences de pub les plus prometteuses du pays. Mon beau-père, la magnat de la finance Iruka Umino, n'avait pas caché sa déception quand j'avais accepté ce poste. Si j'avais été un peu moins fier, avait-il déclaré, j'aurais pu travailler pour un de ses amis et en récolter les bénéfices.

\- Tu es aussi entêté que ton père ! S'était-il exclamé. Avec son salaire de flic, il va lui falloir des années pour rembourser l'emprunt qui lui a permis de financer tes études.

Il faisait allusion à une bataille familiale historique au terme de laquelle mon père n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce.

\- Personne d'autre que moi ne paiera les études de mon fils, avait tonné Minato Namikaze lorsque Iruka le lui avait proposé.

J'avais trouvé l'attitude de mon père parfaitement respectable, et je crois qu'elle inspirait le même respect à Iruka – même si ce dernier ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Je comprenais le point de vue de l'un et de l'autre parce que je m'étais battu pour payer seul mes études... et que j'avais dû m'avouer vaincu. Il s'agissait d'une question d'honneur pour mon père. Ma mère avait refusé de l'épouser, pourtant il n'avait jamais manqué à aucun de ses devoirs vis-à-vis de moi.

Sachant d'expérience que remâcher de vieilles frustrations ne servait à rien, je me concentrai sur le minutage de mon trajet. J'avais délibérément choisi de le faire un lundi à l'heure de pointe, je fus donc satisfait d'atteindre l' Uchiwafire Building, qui abritait les bureaux de Waters, Field & Leaman, en moins de trente minutes.

Je me dévissai la tête pour caresser du regard la ligne élégante de l'édifice jusqu'au mince ruban de ciel qui le surmontait. L' Uchiwafire était impressionnant ; une flèche étincelante couleur saphir qui transperçait les nuages. Je savais qu'au-delà de l'immense porte à tambour sertie de cuivre le hall, avec son sol et ses murs de marbre veiné d'or, son imposant comptoir d'accueil et ses tourniquets d'aluminium brossé, était tout aussi impressionnant.

Un instant plus tard, je sortais mon badge flambant neuf de ma poche et le présentais aux deux agents de sécurité plantés devant le comptoir. Ils prirent le temps de l'examiner, sans doute à cause de ma tenue de sport, puis me firent signe de passer. Une fois que j'aurais accompli le trajet en ascenseur jusqu'au vingtième étage, je disposerais d'une estimation précise de mon temps de trajet.

Je me dirigeai vers la rangée d'ascenseurs quand l'anse du sac à main d'une élégante jeune femme se coinça dans le tourniquet. Le contenu de son sac se déversa sur le sol dans un déluge de pièces de monnaie qui s'égaillèrent joyeusement dans toutes les directions. Personne cependant ne prit la peine de s'arrêter. Compatissant, je m'accroupis pour l'aider à ramasser les pièces, imité par l'un des agents de sécurité.

\- Merci, murmura la femme en me jetant un coup d'œil soucieux.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondis-je avec un sourire. Ça m'est déjà arrivé.

J'avançais pour récupérer une pièce quand je me retrouvai soudain bloqué dans ma progression par une paire de luxueux mocassins Oxford noirs. Je m'immobilisai le temps que le propriétaire desdits mocassins se déplace. Comme il n'en faisait rien, je levai la tête. Le costume trois pièces que je découvris alors me fit un indéniable effet, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au corps à la fois svelte et puissant dont il était le faire-valoir. Pourtant, si impressionnante que fût cette virilité, ce ne fut que lorsque mon regard atteignit le visage du propriétaire de ce corps que je crus recevoir un coup dans le plexus.

L'homme s'accroupit devant moi. Cette superbe masculinité à hauteur des yeux me prit tellement de court que je le dévisageai. Sidéré.

Un phénomène étrange se produisit soudain.

Alors qu'il m'étudiait à son tour, son regard se modifia... distillant une énergie qui me coupa littéralement le souffle. Le magnétisme qui exsudait de toute sa personne s'intensifia, créant comme un champ de force presque palpable autour de lui.

Instinctivement, j'amorçai un mouvement de recul et me retrouvai les quatre fers en l'air.

Mes coudes heurtèrent violemment le marbre, mais j'enregistrai à peine la douleur ; j'étais bien trop occupé à fixer l'homme qui me faisait face. Cheveux d'une couleur onyx encadrant un visage d'une beauté saisissante, dont l'ossature aurait tiré des sanglots de bonheur à un sculpteur. Bouche au dessin affirmé, nez droit, et des yeux d'un noir... Des yeux qui s'étrécirent imperceptiblement tandis que l'expression demeurait impassible.

Si sa chemise et son costume étaient noirs, sa cravate, elle, était bleu. Son regard acéré plongea en moi comme pour me jauger. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour s'adapter au rythme accru de ma respiration. Le parfum qui émanait de ce type était entêtant. Ce n'était pas celui d'une eau de toilette. Un gel douche, peut-être. Ou du shampoing. Quel qu'il fût, il était aussi attirant que son physique.

Il me tendit la main, révélant des boutons de manchettes en onyx ainsi qu'une montre de luxe.

J'aspirai à grand-peine une bouffée d'air avant de s'emparer de sa main. Mon pouls s'emballa quand il affermit son étreinte. Le contact fut électrique. L'inconnu demeura un instant immobile tandis qu'un pli vertical se creusait entre ses sourcils à l'arc arrogant.

\- Tout va bien ?

Sa voix à l'accent cultivé était très légèrement grave et suscita en moi des images carrément érotiques. Cet homme aurait été capable de me mener à l'orgasme rien qu'en parlant.

J'humectai mes lèvres subitement desséchées avant de répondre :

\- Oui, tout va bien.

Il se redressa avec grâce, m'entraînant dans son mouvement. Nos regards demeurèrent verrouillés – j'étais tout bonnement incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens. Il était plus jeune que je ne l'avais d'abord cru. Moins de trente ans, estimai-je. C'était son regard – dur et incisif – qui le faisait paraître plus âgé.

Je me sentis attiré vers lui comme s'il tirait lentement, inexorablement, sur une corde attachée à ma taille.

Dans un battement de cils, j'émergeai de ce brouillard dans lequel j'étais plongé et lui lâchai la main. Il n'était pas seulement beau, il était... ensorcelant. Le genre d'homme qui donne envie à une femme – et à un homme – de lui arracher sa chemise et d'en regarder les boutons voler dans les airs en même temps que ses inhibitions. Tandis que je l'observais, vêtu de ce costume qui devait coûter les yeux de la tête, des pensées crues jaillirent dans mon esprit.

Il se pencha pour ramasser le badge que j'ignorais avoir laissé tomber, me libérant ainsi de ce regard envoûtant. Mon cerveau se remit en branle tel un moteur poussif qui redémarre avec un hoquet.

Je m'en voulais de me sentir aussi gauche alors qu'il était si maître de lui. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je m'étais laissé éblouir – sans doute était-il hétérosexuel...

Il leva les yeux vers moi et sa posture – il était quasiment agenouillé à mes pieds – perturba de nouveau mon équilibre. Son regard ne dévia pas du mien tandis qu'il se redressait.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Insista-t-il. Vous devriez vous asseoir un instant.

Mon visage devint brûlant. Apparaître aussi empoté en présence de l'homme le plus sûr de lui, le plus séduisant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, n'était pas des plus flatteurs.

\- J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre. Tout va bien.

Je détournai les yeux et aperçus la jolie brune dont le sac s'était vidé. Ayant remercié l'agent de sécurité qui était venu à son secours, elle pivota vers moi en s'excusant. Je lui tendis la poignée de pièces qui lui appartenait, mais son regard s'était posé sur le dieu en costume griffé, et elle oublia aussitôt ma présence.

Je laissai passer une seconde, puis déversai la monnaie dans son sac à main. Je risquai ensuite un coup d'œil du côté de l'homme en noir et découvris qu'il me fixait toujours, alors même que la brune bégayait des remerciements en le dévorant du regard comme si c'était lui qui l'avait aidé.

\- Je peux récupérer mon badge, je vous prie ? Demandai-je, haussant la voix pour couvrir celle de la bègue.

Il me le tendit et j'eus beau veiller à ne pas lui toucher la main, ses doigts frôlèrent les miens, déclenchant la même réaction physique que la première fois.

\- Merci, marmonnai-je avant de franchir la porte à tambour.

Une fois sur le trottoir, je m'immobilisai, le temps d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air chargé de mille vapeurs, bonnes et toxiques. J'aperçus mon reflet dans les vitres teintées d'un SUV Bentley noir garé devant l'immeuble. J'étais hagard et mon regard brillait d'un éclat fiévreux. J'avais déjà vu cette expression sur mon visage – dans le miroir de la salle de bains, juste avant de rejoindre un homme au lit. J'avais cette tête-là, quand je me savais sur le point d'assouvir un puissant besoin sexuel, et cette tête-là n'avait rien à faire sur mes épaules ce jour-là.

 _« Ressaisis-toi »,_ m'exhortai-je.

Cinq minutes en présence de M. Noir Danger et j'étais en proie à une excitation violente. L'attraction était encore là, si forte que je ressentais le besoin inexplicable de le rejoindre. J'aurais pu raconter qu'il fallait que je retourne achever ce pour quoi j'étais venu, mais je savais que je m'en voudrais affreusement si je cédais à cette impulsion. Je m'étais assez ridiculisé comme ça.

\- Ça suffit, déclarai-je à mi-voix. En route !

Un taxi qui cherchait à en dépasser un autre freina in extremis pour laisser passer les piétons quand le feu passa au rouge, déclenchant un concert de klaxons, d'injures et de gestes orduriers qui n'illustraient qu'une colère de façade. Quelques secondes plus tard, les parties prenantes de ce minuscule incident l'auraient évidemment oublié.

Tandis que je me mêlais à la foule pour rejoindre le club de gym, un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres. « New York, New York ! » pensai-je en ayant l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes marques.

J'avais eu l'intention de m'échauffer sur un tapis de course, puis de m'entraîner sur quelques machines mais, quand je découvris qu'un cours de kick-boxing pour débutants était sur le point de commencer, je suivis le groupe d'élèves dans la salle. Le cours terminé, j'eus le sentiment d'être de nouveau moi-même. Mes muscles tremblaient d'une saine fatigue et je savais que je m'endormirais dès que ma tête aurait touché l'oreiller.

\- Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef.

Je tamponnai mon visage luisant de sueur avec ma serviette avant de me tourner vers celui qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Jeune, longiligne et musclé, il avait un regard brun amical, le teint café au lait, des cils épais, et le crâne entièrement rasé.

\- Merci, répondis-je. Ça se voyait tant que ça que c'était mon premier cours ?

Il eut un grand sourire et me tendit la main.

\- Arthur Smith.

\- Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Tu possèdes une aisance naturelle, Naruto. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu feras un malheur. Dans une ville comme New York, savoir se défendre est indispensable.

Il indiqua un panneau de liège accroché au mur, couvert de cartes de visite et de flyers, détacha une bande prédécoupée d'une feuille de papier vert fluo et me la tendit.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler du krav maga ?

\- Seulement dans un film avec Jennifer Lopez.

\- J'enseigne cette discipline. Et je serais heureux de t'avoir comme élève. Il y a mon site et le téléphone de la salle.

J'appréciai son approche, aussi directe que son regard, et son sourire authentique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il cherchait à me draguer, mais il était tellement sympa que c'était difficile à dire.

Arthur croisa les bras, faisant saillir ses biceps. Il portait un tee-shirt noir sans manches et un short long. Ses Converse étaient confortablement usées et des tatouages tribaux dépassaient de son encolure.

\- Les horaires des cours sont sur le site. Tu devrais venir faire un tour, histoire de voir si ça te plaît.

\- J'y penserai, promis.

\- À bientôt, j'espère, conclut-il en échangeant avec moi une poignée d'une main ferme.

Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'appartement, et la voix mélodieuse d'Adele s'échappait des enceintes judicieusement disposées. Dans la cuisine ouverte, Kiba ondulait en rythme tout en remuant quelque chose dans une casserole. Une bouteille de vin trônait sur le comptoir à côté de deux verres à pied, l'un d'eux à moitié plein.

\- Salut ! Lançai-je en m'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes de bon ? J'ai le temps de prendre une douche avant le dîner ?

Il remplit l'autre verre de vin et le fit glisser vers moi d'un geste sûr et élégant. À le voir, personne n'aurait soupçonné qu'il avait passé son enfance ballotté entre une mère toxicomane et des foyers d'adoption, et que son adolescence s'était déroulée dans des centres de détention et de désintoxication.

\- Spaghettis bolognaise. Et pour la douche, tu attendras, le dîner est prêt. Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Au gymnase ? Comme un fou.

Je me juchai sur l'un des tabourets en teck du comptoir et lui racontait mon cours de kick-boxing et ma rencontre avec Arthur Smith.

\- Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

\- Krav maga ? Trop hard pour moi. Je serais couvert de bleus et je ne pourrais plus bosser. Par contre, je veux bien t'accompagner, juste pour vérifier que ce type n'est pas un tordu.

Je le regardai égoutter les spaghettis.

\- Un tordu ?

Mon père m'avait appris à jauger les mecs – les meufs principalement, mais je ne suis pas attiré par elles, ses conseils marchent donc aussi bien chez les femmes que chez les hommes, je suppose. C'était grâce à son enseignement que j'avais catalogué d'emblée le dieu en costume griffé de l'Uchiwafire building comme dangereux. Tout être normal qui apporte son aide à un inconnu le gratifie d'un sourire, histoire d'établir un contact. Ce type-là ne l'avait pas fait.

Cela dit, moi non plus, je n'avais pas souri.

\- Tu es un jeune homme beau et sexy, Blondi, expliqua Kiba en sortant des assiettes creuses d'un placard. Je défie n'importe quel homme normalement constitué de résister à la tentation de te draguer quand il te voit pour la première fois – hétéro ou pas.

Je me contentai de plisser le nez en guise de réponse.

Il déposa devant moi une assiette de spaghettis surmontés d'une généreuse portion de sauce tomate agrémentée de viande hachée.

\- Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse, reprit-il. Tu veux en parler ?

J'attrapai ma fourchette et décidai de ne faire aucun commentaire sur la nourriture.

\- Je crois bien avoir croisé aujourd'hui le plus bel homme du monde, lâchai-je.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était moi. Raconte.

Kiba était resté de l'autre côté du comptoir, préférant manger debout. J'attendis qu'il ait goûté ses pâtes avant de me risquer à l'imiter.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. Je me suis retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air dans le hall de l'Uchiwafire et il m'a aidé à me relever.

\- Petit ou grand ? Blond ou brun ? Baraqué ou svelte ? Les yeux de quelle couleur ?

\- Grand, brun, baraqué et svelte. Les yeux noir. Bourré de fric à en juger par son costume et ses accessoires. Et hypersexy, un truc de malade ! Tu sais comment c'est – il y a des mecs très beaux qui n'ont aucun effet sur tes hormones et des types quelconques qui te mettent les sens en ébullition. Lui, il a bon partout !

Le simple fait de dresser le portrait de M. Noir Danger me faisait bander. Son visage surgit dans mon esprit avec une netteté affolante. Il devrait y avoir une loi interdisant à un homme d'avoir un physique pareil, songeai-je. La vision de celui-ci m'avait valu un court-circuit cérébral dont je ne m'étais toujours pas remis.

Kiba cala le coude sur le comptoir et se pencha vers moi, une mèche retombant sur son œil.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Rien, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Rien ?

\- Je suis parti.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas flirté avec lui ?

Je pris une autre bouchée de spaghettis. Ce n'était pas si mauvais, au fond. Ou peut-être que j'étais juste affamé.

\- Ce type n'est pas du genre à flirter, Kiba.

\- Ce genre-là n'existe pas, blondi. Même les hommes mariés et heureux en amour ne sont pas contre un petit flirt inoffensif de temps à autre.

\- Celui-là n'a rien d'inoffensif, crois-moi, rétorquai-je.

\- Je vois, fit Kiba en hochant la tête. Les bad boys peuvent être fun... à condition de garder ses distances.

Kiba comprenait, évidemment – hommes et femmes rampaient à ses pieds. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de s'enticher systématiquement du mauvais partenaire. Il était sorti avec des dépendants affectifs, des infidèles invétérés ou occasionnels, des abonnés au chantage, au suicide... La liste était sans fin.

\- Ce type-là n'a rien de fun, assurai-je. Trop intense. En revanche, je parie que c'est le super coup garanti.

\- Ah, les affaires reprennent ! Mon conseil : oublie ce type et contente-toi de l'utiliser dans tes fantasmes.

Je préférai carrément chasser le type en question de mes pensées et changeai de sujet.

\- Tu as prévu des rendez-vous pour demain ?

Kiba me débita son planning complet, qui incluait une pub pour des jeans, un auto-bronzant, des sous-vêtements et une eau de toilette.

Il était de plus en plus demandé par les photographes de pub et s'était bâti une réputation de sérieux et de professionnalisme des plus solides. J'étais heureux pour lui, et fier de son succès. Il revenait de loin.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le dîner achevé que je remarquai deux gros paquets enrubannés, posés derrière le canapé d'angle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ça, répondit Kiba en me rejoignant, c'est le top du top !

Je sus immédiatement qu'ils venaient d' Iruka et de ma mère. L'argent avait toujours été la condition sine qua non du bonheur de ma mère, et j'étais ravis pour elle que Iruka, son troisième mari, pourvoie à ce bonheur et à bien d'autres encore. J'aurais souhaité que les choses restent là, mais ma mère avait du mal à comprendre que je ne partage pas son point de vue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trouvé ?

Kiba, qui me dépassait d'une tête, passa le bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Ne fais pas ton ingrat. Kiba aime ta mère. Il veut la gâter et elle adore te gâter. Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'il le fait, c'est pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

\- Des tenues ultrachics pour le dîner de bienfaisance de samedi. Smokings Brioni pour nous deux ! Iruka sait que tu seras mieux disposé si je t'accompagne.

\- Bien vu de sa part. Par chance, il a au moins compris ça.

\- Évidemment. Iruka ne serait pas multimillionnaire s'il ne comprenait pas certaines choses, répliqua Kiba avant de me pousser vers les paquets. Allez, jette un coup d'œil.

°W°W°W°W°

Le lendemain mati 50, je m'engouffrai dans la porte à tambour de l'Uchiwafire. Désireux de faire bonne impression, j'avais opté pour un jean simple, avec une chemise blanche et un blazer. Grâce à Kiba, mes cheveux blond étaient relevés, dégageant ainsi mon front. Contrairement à moi, il était capable de créer des coiffures des plus faciles aux plus complexes – de véritables chefs-d'œuvre d'élégance. Le collier que mon père m'avait offert pour ma remise de diplôme ornait mon cou, et j'avais sorti ma Rolex, cadeau de Iruka et de ma mère.

Je m'étais dit que j'attachais peut-être trop d'importance à mon apparence, mais, en entrant dans le hall, je me revis affalé par terre en tenue de sport et me félicitai de ne plus rien avoir en commun avec ce garçon ridicule. Les deux agents de sécurité ne parurent pas me reconnaître quand je leur présentai mon badge.

Vingt étages plus tard, j'émergeai dans le hall de Waters, Field & Leaman. Une paroi de verre épais encadrait la double porte qui donnait sur l'accueil. La réceptionniste qui se tenait derrière le comptoir en demi-lune déclencha l'ouverture de la porte après que je lui eus présenté mon badge à travers la vitre.

\- Bonjour, Hoa, la saluai-je.

C'était une métisse dont le prénom ne faisait aucun doute sur ses origines asiatiques. Son épaisse chevelure brune formait un carré à la Louise Brooks – plus court sur la nuque, deux pointes bien nettes encadrant le visage. Son regard sombre était chaleureux, et ses lèvres pleines naturellement roses.

\- Bonjour, Naruto. Neji n'est pas encore arrivé, mais tu connais le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait.

Je m'engageai dans le couloir à gauche du comptoir, remontai jusqu'au bout, tournai de nouveau à gauche et me retrouvai dans un ancien open space qu'on avait divisé en box. L'un d'eux était mon espace de travail et je m'y dirigeai aussitôt.

J'allumai l'ordinateur. J'avais apporté deux accessoires pour personnaliser mon espace de travail et les sortis de ma sacoche. Un pêle-mêle contenant trois photos : Kiba et moi sur Coronado Beach, ma mère et Iruka devant leur yacht sur la côte d'Azur, mon père en uniforme au volant de sa voiture de patrouille à Oceanside, Californie. Et un bouquet de fleurs en verre coloré, cadeau de Kiba pour mon premier jour de travail. Je le plaçai à côté du cadre et m'assis pour juger de l'effet.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Uzumaki.

Je me levai et pivotai vers mon patron.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Hyuuga. Appelez-moi Naruto.

\- Fais de même avec moi. Appelle-moi Neji, je t'en prie. Et tout le monde se tutoie, ici. Tu m'accompagnes dans mon bureau ?

Je lui emboîtai le pas en me faisant de nouveau la réflexion que mon nouveau patron était plaisant à regarder, avec ses cheveux noir, ses yeux rieurs et bleus clair. D'après son accent, il venait d'ailleurs. Il avait outre un sourire en coin plein de charme et affichait une assurance qui inspirait confiance et respect.

Il désigna un des deux sièges en face de son bureau en verre et métal, et attendit que je sois assis pour prendre place dans son fauteuil Aeron. Neji n'était en fait que chef de projet junior, et son bureau était un placard comparé à ceux des directeurs et des seniors, mais la vue sur les gratte-ciel dont il jouissait valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

Il s'adossa à son siège et me sourit.

\- Tu as fini d'emménager dans ton nouvel appartement ?

Je fus surpris, et aussi touché, qu'il se souvienne de ce détail. Je l'avais rencontré au cours de mon second entretien d'embauche et le courant était tout de suite passé entre nous.

\- Pratiquement, oui, répondis-je. Il ne reste plus que quelques cartons à déballer.

\- Tu viens de San Diego, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une jolie ville, très différente de New York. Les palmiers ne te manquent pas trop ?

\- Ce qui me manque le plus, c'est la sécheresse de l'air. Je ne suis pas encore accoutumé à l'humidité new-yorkaise.

\- Attends un peu que la canicule arrive, me prévient-il. Bien... C'est ton premier jour de travail et tu es mon premier assistant, il va donc falloir qu'on s'organise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de déléguer, mais je suis sûr que je m'y ferai très vite.

\- J'ai hâte de commencer, répondis-je, me sentant aussitôt à l'aise.

\- Ta présence à mes côtés représente une importante avancée dans ma carrière, Naruto. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Est-ce que tu bois du café ?

\- En quantité industrielle.

\- Alors, nous allons nous entendre ! N'aie crainte, ajouta-t-il, je ne vais pas te demander d'aller me chercher un café. En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment fonctionne la machine à dosettes qu'on vient d'installer dans la salle de repos.

\- Pas de problème, répliquai-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne vois rien d'autre à te demander, avoua-t-il en se massant la nuque d'un air penaud. Voilà ce que je te propose : je te montre les projets sur lesquels je travaille en ce moment et on avisera de la suite au fur et à mesure.

°W°W°W°W°

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve. Neji reprit contact avec deux clients et eut une longue réunion avec le studio de création pour discuter de la campagne de promotion d'une école de commerce. Assister depuis les coulisses au montage d'une campagne publicitaire me fascina. Je me serais volontiers attardé pour mieux m'imprégner de l'atmosphère des différents services, mais mon téléphone sonna un peu avant 17 heures.

\- Bureau de Neji Hyuuga. Naruto Uzumaki, à l'appareil.

\- Rapplique qu'on puisse aller boire ce verre que tu m'as promis hier soir !

Le ton faussement sévère de Kiba me fit sourire.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et quittai le bureau. En arrivant devant la rangée d'ascenseurs, je sortis mon portable afin de prévenir Kiba que j'étais en route. Une sonnerie m'avertit de l'arrivée d'une cabine et je me plantai devant, puis tapai mon SMS. Je venais de l'expédier quand les portes coulissèrent. Je fis un pas en avant, levai les yeux de mon écran et croisai un incroyable regard onyx. Mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge.

M. Noir Danger était le seul occupant de la cabine.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus :)

N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis (si vous n'avez pas envie, je ne vous oblige pas)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et bonne soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors oui, ce chapitre arrive plutôt (et je ne crois pas que ça vous dérange haha), car je me suis rappelé que ce week-end, je ne suis pas chez moi.

Ensuite, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ils me touchent :)

 **S'IL VOUS PLAIT, LISEZ LA NOTE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE ! C'EST TRES IMPORTANT!**

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il portait une cravate gris argent et une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Cette absence de couleur soulignait le noir de ses iris. Il se tenait là, tranquillement, la veste ouverte, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et j'eus l'impression de me heurter à un mur.

Je m'immobilisai, le regard rivé sur cet homme qui était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Je n'avais jamais vu des cheveux d'un noir aussi profond. Brillants, et un peu longs, il les avait relevés – comme Kiba me l'avait fait, et les pointes effleuraient le col de sa veste. Une longueur sexy grâce à laquelle le côté bad boy l'emportait sur le côté businessman, pourtant affirmé – la crème Chantilly couronnant un sundae chocolat-caramel. Une coupe de cheveux de pirate ou de libertin, aurait dit ma mère.

Je dus serrer les poings pour résister à l'envie de les toucher, histoire de vérifier s'ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Les portes commencèrent à se refermer. Il s'approcha du panneau de commande et appuya sur le bouton qui les maintenait ouvertes.

\- Il y a assez de place pour deux, Naruto.

Le son de cette voix aussi enveloppante qu'implacable me sortit de ma torpeur. Comment connaissait-il mon nom ?

Je me souvins alors qu'il avait ramassé mon badge dans le hall, la veille. L'espace d'un instant, je fus tenté de lui dire que j'attendais quelqu'un, mais la part rationnelle de mon esprit s'y refusa.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? De toute évidence, cet homme travaillait au Uchiwafire Building. Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter chaque fois que je l'apercevrais, et pourquoi le ferai-je, du reste ? Si je voulais être en mesure de poser les yeux sur lui sans risquer de m'évanouir, je devais accepter de le croiser assez souvent pour finir par le considérer comme un élément du décor.

Doux rêve !

Je pénétrai dans la cabine d'un pas résolu.

\- Merci.

Il relâcha le bouton et recula. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur amorça sa descente.

Je regrettai instantanément ma décision. La conscience aiguë de sa présence déclencha en moi un irrépressible frisson. Dans cette espace clos, son énergie, son magnétisme étaient si palpables que ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur s'affolèrent. Je me mis à me dandiner sur place. J'étais de nouveau la proie de cette inexplicable attraction, comme si mon corps répondait instinctivement à un ordre silencieux qui émanait de lui.

\- Cette première journée s'est bien passée ? S'enquit-il, m'arrachant un sursaut.

Comment savait-il que c'était ma première journée ?

\- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton égal. Et la vôtre ?

Sentant son regard glisser sur mon profil, je maintins obstinément les yeux fixés sur les portes d'aluminium poli de la cabine. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression de perdre pied.

\- Ce n'était pas la première, répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé, mais elle fut productive. Et il semblerait que cela se confirme.

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire machinal alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela était censé signifier. La cabine s'arrêta au douzième étage et trois personnes qui discutaient avec animation y entrèrent. Afin de leur faire de la place, je battis en retraite dans l'angle le plus éloigné de M. Noir Danger. Hélas, celui-ci m'imita, si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes encore plus près l'un de l'autre.

Il ajusta le nœud pourtant impeccable de sa cravate, m'effleurant le bras au passage. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis tâchai de l'ignorer en me concentrant sur la conversation qui se déroulait devant nous. Impossible. Sa présence était trop obsédante... J'eus beau faire, mes pensées m'échappèrent et je commençai à fantasmer sur la fermeté de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, les proportions de son sexe...

Quand l'ascenseur atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, je réprimai de justesse un gémissement de soulagement. J'attendis non sans impatience que les autres occupants de la cabine sortent, puis leur emboîtai le pas. J'avais à peine amorcé un mouvement qu'il posa la main au creux de mes reins et sortit à ma suite. Je ressentis ce contact avec une acuité inouïe.

Quand nous atteignîmes les tourniquets, sa main s'écarta, et j'éprouvais un étrange sentiment d'abandon. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il me regardait, mais son visage demeurait impénétrable.

\- Naru !

La vision de Kiba, nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne de marbre, fit tout basculer. Il portait un jean moulant et un ample pull marron clair assorti à la couleur de ses yeux. Il n'avait aucun effort à faire pour attirer l'attention des personnes qui traversaient le hall. Je ralentis le pas en arrivant à sa hauteur. M. Noir Danger nous dépassa, franchit la porte à tambour et se glissa sur la banquette arrière du SUV noir que j'avais vu la veille stationner devant la porte.

Kiba émit un long sifflement quand la Bentley démarra.

\- Si je me fie à la façon dont tu le suis des yeux, c'est le type dont tu m'as parlé hier soir, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est lui.

\- Tu bosses avec lui ? Demanda-t-il en glissant son bras sous le mien pour m'entraîner vers la sortie.

\- Non, dis-je. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il a voulu savoir si ma première journée s'était bien passée, alors je ferais bien de me renseigner.

\- Je me demande comment on peut aller travailler à côté d'un type pareil, commenta Kiba. Rien que de le regarder passer, j'ai eu l'impression que mes neurones grillaient.

\- Je crois qu'il produit cet effet-là sur tout le monde, déclarai-je. On y va ! J'ai besoin d'un verre.

°W°W°W°W°

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, une pulsation moqueuse à l'arrière du crâne me rappela douloureusement les quelques verres de trop avalés la veille. Pourtant, tandis que je m'élevais en direction du vingtième étage de l'UchiwaFire, je ne ressentis aucun remords. J'avais eu le choix entre une cuite modérée et une séance main/sexe, et il était hors de question que je jouisse en pensant à M. Noir Danger. Non pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque qu'il apprenne dans quel état il me mettait (ou qu'il s'en soucie, du reste). Non, si je m'y étais refusé, c'était uniquement pour résister au fantasme qu'il m'inspirait.

Je laissai tomber mes affaires dans le tiroir du bas de mon bureau et, quand je vis que Neji n'était pas encore arrivé, j'allai me chercher un café avant de me connecter à mon blog de pub préféré.

\- Naruto !

Je sursautai quand il surgit près de moi, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Neji.

\- Ce jour est plus que bon, Naruto. Je crois que tu me portes chance ! Viens dans mon bureau avec ta tablette. Tu peux rester plus tard, ce soir ?

J'attrapai ma tablette et lui emboîtai le pas, galvanisé par son excitation.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Tant mieux, lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Je m'assis à mon tour et m'empressai d'ouvrir mon logiciel bloc-notes.

\- Figure-toi que la vodka Kingsman a lancé un appel d'offres et qu'ils ont cité mon nom. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- Félicitations !

\- Merci, mais tu me féliciteras quand j'aurai décroché le contrat. Rien ne garantit que notre proposition soit retenue. Ils veulent me rencontrer demain soir.

\- Les délais sont toujours aussi courts ?

\- Non, normalement, on attend la fin de l'appel d'offres. Il se trouve que Uchiwa Industries vient tout juste d'acheter Kingsman et possède une ribambelle de filiales, dont des agences de pub. Si on trouve un accord rapidement, ça arrangera tout le monde. Ils le savent et veulent nous tester. Première étape : l'entretien individuel.

\- Normalement, toute l'équipe devrait être convoquée, non ?

\- Oui, mais ce sont des pros. Ils savent très bien qu'une équipe dirigée par un senior leur vendra un concept et qu'au bout du compte, ils se retrouveront en face d'un chef de projet junior dans mon genre – du coup, ils m'ont choisi et veulent me passer sur le gril. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'à ce stade des négociations, l'appelant fournit bien plus d'informations qu'il n'en demande en retour. C'est une simple formalité ; je ne peux pas leur reprocher de se montrer exigeants. Ils sont simplement prudents. C'est le cheminement logique quand on traite avec un groupe aussi puissant que Uchiwa Industries.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, trahissant sa nervosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la vodka Kingsman ?

\- Heu... Eh bien... pour être franc, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Neji se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et s'esclaffa.

\- Dieu merci ! Je craignais d'être le seul. Donc, si personne ne la connaît, l'avantage, c'est qu'elle ne souffre pas d'une mauvaise réputation. Pas d'image, bonne image.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? En plus de faire des recherches sur la vodka et de rester plus tard.

Il pinça les lèvres tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question.

\- Commence par noter ça...

Nous nous lançâmes à corps perdu dans le travail sans même nous interrompre pour déjeuner. Et nous y étions encore longtemps après que le bureau se fut vidé, passant en revue les informations communiquées par les stratèges de campagne. Un peu après 19 heures, la sonnerie du téléphone de Neji rompit si brusquement le silence que je sursautai.

Neji activa le haut-parleur tout en continuant à travailler.

\- Salut, toi, dit-il.

\- As-tu seulement pensé à nourrir ce pauvre garçon ? S'enquit une chaleureuse voix masculine.

Neji leva les yeux et me jeta un coup d'œil à travers la paroi vitrée de son bureau.

\- Heu... j'ai complètement oublié.

Je détournai le regard et me mordis la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire. Un ricanement s'éleva dans le haut-parleur.

\- Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'il bosse et non content de l'exploiter, tu le laisses mourir de faim ! Il va te plaquer, tu sais.

\- Merde, tu as raison. Dei, mon trésor...

\- Il n'y a pas de « mon trésor » qui tienne. Est-ce qu'il aime la cuisine chinoise ?

Je levai les deux pouces.

\- Il adore, répondit Neji.

\- Parfait. Je serai là dans vingt minutes. Préviens la sécurité de mon arrivée.

Vingt minutes plus tard exactement, j'actionnai l'ouverture de la porte vitrée depuis le comptoir de l'accueil pour laisser entrer Deidara Asuka*. C'était un véritable colosse. Vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'une chemise impeccablement repassée, il était chaussé de grosses bottes de travail. Blond, le regard bleu rieur, il était très différent de son compagnon. Nous prîmes place tous les trois autour du bureau de Neji pour déguster du poulet kung pao et du bœuf aux brocolis accompagné de riz gluant.

J'appris que Deidara était entrepreneur, et que Neji et lui étaient en couple depuis l'université. Il était originaire du Yorkshire de l'Ouest tandis que son conjoint était du Tokyo, au Japon. Dei avait décidé de poursuivre sa carrière ici, à New York, et Neji l'avait suivi. Leur façon d'être ensemble suscita en moi une admiration teintée d'envie. Leur relation semblait aller de soi si bien que c'était un bonheur de passer du temps en leur compagnie.

\- Tu as un bel appétit, dis-moi, commenta Dei comme je me resservais pour la troisième fois. Où est-ce que tu mets tout ça ?

\- Je l'emmène au gymnase avec moi, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, intervint Neji. Il est simplement jaloux. Il surveille de très près sa silhouette de jeune fille.

\- Je devrais l'emmener manger avec mes ouvriers. Je pourrais gagner gros en pariant sur les quantités de nourriture qu'il est capable d'ingurgiter.

\- Ça pourrait être amusant, répondis-je.

\- Je me doutais que tu avais un grain de folie. Je l'ai tout de suite perçu dans ton sourire.

Je me concentrai sur ma nourriture, refusant de laisser mes pensées dériver du côté des folies que j'avais pu commettre au cours de ma phase rebelle et autodestructrice. Neji vint à mon secours.

\- Cesse de harceler mon assistant, Dei, lâcha-t-il. Que sais-tu du grain de folie des gens, de toute façon ?

\- Je sais que certaines personnes apprécient la compagnie des homosexuels. Surtout les femmes je crois... elles aiment bien notre façon de voir les choses, répliqua Deidara. Et je sais deux ou trois choses aussi... Hé ! Pas la peine de prendre ces mines offusquées, vous deux. J'ai eu envie de vérifier si la réputation de la sexualité hétérosexuelle était justifiée, c'est tout.

Visiblement, Neji n'était pas au courant des incursions de son compagnon dans ce domaine mais, à en juger par son demi-sourire, il avait suffisamment confiance en Deidara pour s'en amuser.

-Vraiment ?

-Et quelle a été ta conclusion ? Demandai-je.

Dei haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est surfaite parce que je n'en ai eu qu'un bref aperçu. Je suis toutefois en mesure d'affirmer que je peux très bien m'en passer.

\- Étant donné ton mode de vie actuel, observa Neji en saisissant un bouquet de brocoli entre ses baguettes, je dirais que c'est une excellente chose.

-Ne te vexe surtout pas Naruto.

-Ne t'en fais pas Deidara. Je suis moi aussi homosexuel, le rassurai-je.

Dei s'affaissa sur son fauteuil en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Oh, dit Neji en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu vois Nejichou, que j'avais raison d'être jaloux, décréta-t-il.

Une fois notre dînette achevée, il était plus de 20 heures et les employés chargés de l'entretien commençaient à investir les lieux.

\- Tu veux que je vienne plus tôt demain matin ? Proposai-je à Neji.

Dei donna un coup d'épaule à ce dernier.

\- Toi, tu as dû faire quelque chose de vraiment bien dans ta vie antérieure pour avoir décroché une telle perle.

\- Te supporter dans celle-ci suffit amplement, rétorqua Neji, pince-sans-rire.

\- Hé ! S'insurgea Deidara. Je suis un garçon très bien élevé. Je veille toujours à baisser le siège des toilettes.

Neji me lança un coup d'œil faussement exaspéré, débordant visiblement d'affection pour son compagnon.

\- Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi c'est utile chez nous ?

°W°W°W°W°

Neji et moi passâmes toute la journée du jeudi à préparer son rendez-vous avec l'équipe de Kingsman, prévu à 16 heures. Nous mangeâmes sur le pouce en discutant avec deux créatifs qui participeraient au pitch le moment venu, puis passâmes en revue les sites et les réseaux sociaux mentionnant Kingsman.

À 15 h 30, je sentis la nervosité me gagner parce que je savais que la circulation serait infernale, mais Neji continua de travailler comme si de rien n'était après que je lui eus signalé que l'heure approchait. À 15 h 45, il émergea de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en enfilant sa veste.

\- Tu m'accompagnes, Naruto, annonça-t-il.

\- Tu crois ? Répondis-je en battant des cils.

\- Tu as travaillé dur pour m'aider à préparer cet entretien, non ? Tu n'es pas curieux de voir comment ça va se passer ?

\- Si, bien sûr, répondis-je en me levant d'un bond. Merci, Neji.

Sachant l'importance que revêtait l'apparence dans ce genre d'entretien, je lissai mon pantalon crayon noire et tirai sur les poignets de ma chemise de soie écarlate. Par heureux hasard, celle-ci était assortie à la cravate de Neji.

Nous rejoignîmes l'ascenseur, et je fus pris de court en constatant que la cabine s'élevait au lieu de descendre. Au dernier étage, nous débouchâmes sur un palier autrement plus vaste que celui du vingtième. Des paniers suspendus garnis de lys et de fougères s'échappait un délicieux parfum, et sur la porte de verre fumé étaient gravés les mots UCHIWA INDUSTRIES.

Une fois le seuil franchi, on nous demanda de patienter un instant. Nous refusâmes l'un et l'autre les rafraîchissements qui nous furent proposés, et moins de cinq minutes après notre arrivée, une hôtesse nous escorta jusqu'à une salle de conférences.

Neji tourna vers moi un regard pétillant tandis que l'hôtesse refermait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Paré ?

\- Paré, répondis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et Neji s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Le sourire avenant que j'avais pris soin de plaquer sur mes lèvres se figea à la vue de l'homme qui venait de se lever pour nous accueillir.

Je m'étais immobilisé si brutalement que Neji me heurta, m'envoyant chanceler en avant. M. Noir Danger me saisit par la taille et m'attira contre lui. Mes poumons se vidèrent d'un coup, et le peu de bon sens que je possédais encore disparut dans la foulée. Sous mes paumes, ses biceps étaient d'une dureté minérale, son abdomen aussi rigide qu'une planche contre le mien. Il inspira, et les pointes de mes tétons durcirent, stimulées par le frottement de son torse.

Oh non ! J'étais maudit. Une suite d'image crépita dans mon esprit, illustrant les mille et une manières dont je pouvais tituber, trébucher, glisser, tomber, m'affaler et m'étaler devant ce dieu du sexe au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois à venir.

\- Rebonjour, murmura-t-il, la vibration de sa voix se répercutant dans tout mon corps. C'est toujours un plaisir de tomber sur vous, Naruto.

Je rougis, partagé entre la honte et le désir, incapable de m'écarter de lui malgré la présence de deux autres personnes dans la salle. Le regard ouvertement sensuel dont il m'enveloppait ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Désolé pour cette entrée, monsieur Uchiwa, s'excusa Neji dans mon dos.

\- Il n'y a pas lieu d'être désolé, monsieur Hyuuga. C'était une entrée mémorable.

Je chancelai sur mes bexley quand Uchiwa s'écarta. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise et une cravate gris pâle. Et il était beaucoup trop séduisant, comme d'habitude.

Quel effet cela faisait-il de se savoir aussi spectaculairement beau ? Impossible d'aller où que ce fût sans causer une émeute.

Neji vint spontanément à la rescousse pour m'aider à retrouver l'équilibre.

Le regard de l'Uchiwa demeura rivé sur la main que Neji avait glissée sous mon coude jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche.

\- Bien. Parfait, déclara mon chef en reprenant contenance. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon assistant, Naruto Uzumaki.

Encore mal remis de mes émotions, je me tournai vers Neji en quête de soutien.

Uchiwa se pencha davantage vers moi.

\- Asseyez-vous, Naruto, ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

Neji approuva un léger hochement de tête, mais j'étais en train de m'asseoir, mon corps ayant obéi d'instinct à l'ordre du ténébreux avant même qu'il ait atteint mon esprit et que ce dernier ait le temps de se rebeller.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, alors que l'Uchiwa et les deux cadres de chez Kingsman bombardaient Neji de questions, je dus faire de gros efforts pour ne pas me tortiller sur mon siège. Les cadres en question étaient des femmes, deux belles blondes élégantes en tailleur pantalon. Celle en tailleur framboise semblait particulièrement désireuse d'attirer l'attention de l'Uchiwa tandis que sa collègue, en tailleur crème, se concentrait sur mon patron. Tous trois parurent impressionnées par l'habileté de Neji à leur démontrer que le travail fourni par l'agence accroîtrait significativement le prestige de la marque.

À l'évidence, Uchiwa dominait l'échange, et j'admirai le calme dont Neji fit preuve sous la pression que ce dernier exerçait sur lui.

\- Bien joué, monsieur Hyuuga, le félicita le PDG d'UchiwaFire quand vint le moment de conclure. Je suis impatient de découvrir votre projet. Qu'est-ce qui vous inciterait à essayer la vodka Kingsman, Naruto ?

Pris de court, je battis des paupières.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

L'intensité de son regard me transperça, et mon respect pour Neji, qui avait supporté le poids de ce regard braqué sur lui pendant plus d'une heure, s'en trouva accru.

Uchiwa avait fait pivoter son fauteuil de façon à me faire face. Son bras droit reposait sur le bois lisse du bureau que ses longs doigts élégants tapotaient en rythme. Pour une raison inexplicable, le ruban de peau doré, semé de poils mi-clairs mi-sombres, qu'on apercevait au ras de sa manche de chemise retint mon attention. Il était tellement... viril.

\- Lequel des concepts suggérés par Neji préférez-vous ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont tous excellents.

\- Je peux demander à tout le monde de quitter la pièce pour que vous me donniez une opinion sincère, s'il le faut, déclara-t-il en conservant une expression imperturbable.

Mes doigts se replièrent sur les accoudoirs de mon siège.

\- Je viens de vous la donner, monsieur Uchiwa, mais, si cela vous intéresse, je suis persuadé qu'un produit symbolisant luxe et sensualité à moindre coût est susceptible de plaire au plus grand nombre. Cela dit, je n'ai pas les compét...

\- Je suis d'accord, me coupa-t-il en se levant. Vous voyez quelle direction creuser, monsieur Hyuuga. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine.

Je restai interdit face à cette accélération des événements, puis jetai un coup d'œil à Neji, qui semblait partagé entre joie et stupéfaction.

Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigeai vers la porte, conscient de la présence de l'Uchiwa à mes côtés. Sa façon de se mouvoir, cette grâce associée à une économie de mouvements m'excitaient, il fallait l'avouer. Uchiwa incarnait jusqu'au bout des ongles l'amant expert et exigeant. Il devait si bien s'y prendre que les femmes – et les hommes qui sait, devaient lui donner ce qu'il voulait avant même qu'il le leur demande.

Il nous accompagna jusqu'à la rangée d'ascenseurs tout en parlant vaguement de sport avec Neji, mais j'étais trop concentré sur la façon dont mon corps réagissait à sa proximité pour m'intéresser à la conversation. Quand l'ascenseur arriva enfin et que les portes coulissèrent, je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement et m'empressai de pénétrer dans la cabine en même temps que Neji.

\- Un instant, Naruto, m'arrêta le ténébreux en m'attrapant par le coude. Il vous rejoint tout de suite, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Neji tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur le visage ahuri de mon patron.

L'Uchiwa demeura silencieux le temps que l'ascenseur amorce sa descente.

\- Tu couches avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en pressant de nouveau le bouton d'appel.

La question avait été posée avec une telle désinvolture que je mis un moment à comprendre et que je ne réalisai même pas qu'il m'avait tutoyé.

Je pris une brève inspiration.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

Il me fixa et je retrouvai dans son regard ce que j'y avais vu lors de notre première rencontre – puissance hors norme et contrôle d'acier. Je reculai involontairement. Comme la première fois. Cette fois, cependant, je ne tombai pas à la renverse – j'étais en progrès.

\- Cela me regarde parce que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi, Naruto. J'ai besoin de savoir quels obstacles se dressent entre toi et moi, si tant est qu'il y en ait. Et le fait que je sois un homme n'en est évidemment pas un. Je sais que tu es gay, Naruto.

La soudaine palpitation entre mes cuisses m'obligea à prendre appui contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre. Comment était-il au courant que j'étais gay ? Il tendit sa main, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

\- Peut-être que je ne suis pas intéressé, monsieur Uchiwa.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Seigneur, il pouvait être irrésistible...

J'étais dans un tel état de nerfs que la sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur me fit sursauter. De ma vie, je n'avais été à ce point excité, aussi brutalement attiré par un autre être humain, et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi grossièrement insulté.

Je pénétrai dans la cabine et me retournai pour lui faire face.

Il sourit.

\- À bientôt, Naruto.

Les portes se refermèrent et je me laissai aller contre la rampe de cuivre en m'efforçant de retrouver mes esprits. Je n'y étais toujours pas parvenu quand elles s'ouvrirent sur Neji, qui arpentait à grands pas le palier du vingtième étage.

\- Naruto, murmura-t-il en s'immobilisant, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je poussai un long soupir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir raconter à Neji l'échange perturbant que je venais d'avoir avec l'Uchiwa, mais j'étais bien conscient que mon patron n'était pas l'exutoire idéal.

\- Cela dit, quelle importance ? Ajoutai-je. Il a a été conquis par ta prestation, non ?

Un grand sourire éclaira ses traits.

\- Je crois bien, oui.

\- Comme dirait mon colocataire, il faut fêter ça. Veux-tu que je réserve une bonne table pour Deidara et toi quelque part ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Pure Food and Wine à 19 heures, s'ils arrivent à nous trouver une place. Sinon, je te laisse carte blanche.

Nous venions à peine d'atteindre le bureau de Neji que Michael Waters, Jade Field, et Roger Leaman – respectivement P-DG, directrice exécutive et vice-président – déboulaient.

Je regagnai discrètement mon espace de travail pour appeler le restaurant et leur demander de me dénicher une table pour deux. Après avoir tant et tant supplié, l'hôtesse finit par céder.

Je laissai un message sur la boîte vocale de Neji : « C'est vraiment ton jour de chance. Tu as une table pour deux à Pure Food and Wine à 19 heures. Bonne soirée ! »

°W°W°W°W°

\- Il a dit quoi ? S'exclama Kib depuis l'autre bout du canapé, en élevant sa voix sur le dernier mot.

\- Je sais, j'ai réagi comme toi, avouai-je avant d'avaler une gorgée du délicieux sauvignon dont j'avais fait l'emplette sur le chemin de retour. Et j'en suis encore à me demander si je n'ai pas imaginé cette conversation alors que j'étais bombardé par ses phéromones.

\- Et alors ?

Je calai les pieds sous mes fesses et me blottis dans l'angle du canapé.

\- Quoi, et alors ?

\- Tu sais très bien quoi, Naru, répliqua-t-il.

Il récupéra son netbook sur la table basse et le posa sur ses jambes croisées.

\- Tu vas conclure ou pas ?

\- Je ne le connais pas ! M'insurgeai-je. Je ne connais même pas son prénom et il se permet de me balancer ça de but en blanc !

\- Lui connaît le tien, me rappela-t-il tout en pianotant sur son clavier. Mais à quoi rime cette histoire de vodka ? Pourquoi avoir demandé ton patron ?

La main que je passais dans mes boucles s'immobilisa.

\- Neji est très doué. Si Uchiwa a le moindre sens des affaires, il l'a remarqué et a décidé d'exploiter son talent.

\- Je pense que son sens des affaires ne fait aucun doute, déclara Kiba en tournant l'écran de son netbook vers moi.

La page d'accueil de Uchiwa Industries s'y étalait, illustrée par une superbe photo de l'Uchuwafire Building.

\- L'immeuble lui appartient, Naru. Sasuke Uchiwa en est le propriétaire.

Je fermai les yeux. Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce nom lui allait comme un gant.

\- Il emploie des tas de gens parfaitement qualifiés pour gérer les campagnes de marketing de ses filiales. À mon avis, il n'a même pas l'embarras du choix.

\- Tais-toi, Kiba.

\- Il est beau, riche et bisexuel. Et il meurt d'envie de te prendre. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Sasuke... Uchiwa... Danger... est bisexuel.

\- C'est affreusement gênant. Je vais être amené à le croiser sans arrêt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de plaquer mon job, ce que je fais me plaît vraiment et je m'entends très bien avec Neji. Il m'a complètement impliqué dans le développement de ce projet et j'ai déjà beaucoup appris avec lui.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que disait le Dr Travis à propos des risques calculés ? Quand ton psy te conseille de prendre un risque calculé, c'est que tu peux y aller. Tu sauras gérer, Naru. Vous êtes des adultes, Uchiwa et toi.

Il se concentra sur ses recherches Internet.

\- Est-ce que tu savais qu'il n'a même pas trente ans ? Il en a vingt-huit, pour être précis. Il faut penser endurance sexuelle, Naruto.

\- Moi c'est plutôt à sa grossièreté que je pense. Je me suis senti insulté par ses avances. J'ai horreur d'être perçu comme une bite sur pattes.

Kiba m'adressa un regard compatissant.

\- Désolé, blondi. Tu es tellement solide, tellement plus fort que moi que j'ai tendance à oublier que traînes un bagage aussi lourd que le mien.

\- La plupart du temps, je l'oublie aussi, répondis-je en détournant les yeux – je n'étais pas d'humeur à évoquer nos épreuves passées. Je n'en suis pas à demander qu'il m'invite à sortir avec lui en bonne et due forme, mais il y a quand même d'autres façons de faire savoir à un homme qu'on a envie de lui.

\- Tu as raison. C'est un goujat arrogant. Fais-le saliver jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Ça lui fera les pieds.

Je souris. Kiba a le don de me faire sourire en toutes circonstances.

\- Je doute que quiconque soit jamais parvenu, pourtant c'est un fantasme qui a le mérite d'être amusant.

Il referma son netbook d'un claquement sec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, ce soir ?

\- J'envisageais d'aller faire un tour dans cette salle de krav maga, à Brooklyn.

Je m'étais renseigné sur cette discipline depuis ma rencontre avec Arthur Smith, et l'idée de me libérer du stress en pratiquant un sport de combat intense avait fait son chemin dans mon esprit.

Je savais bien que ce ne serait jamais aussi intense que de m'envoyer en l'air avec Sasuke Uchiwa, mais j'estimais que ce serait autrement moins dangereux pour ma santé mentale.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre deux. J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

*Nom de famille inventé ^^

 **IMPORTANT**

Voilà, j'ai reçu ce review " _Pourquoi ne pas remettre tous les chapitres déjà postés en une fois et pourquoi ne pas dire "à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre inédit". Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on attend la suite, donc je suis assez agacée de devoir attendre encore 14 semaines pour espérer avoir enfin la suite. Mais bon, à dans 14 semaines."_ Après l'avoir lu, je me suis dit qu'elle ne doit pas être la seule à penser cela. Donc, j'aimerais **votre** avis. Soit, je fais comme j'ai dit donc poster **un** chapitre **par semaine**. Soit vous attendez **3/4 semaines** et je vous poste **tout** les chapitres de 3 à 14 d'un coup... Pourquoi 3/4 semaines ? Car vendredi 04 septembre, je reprends les cours donc j'aurais moins de temps pour moi. Et donc, j'aurais moins de temps pour retranscrire.

Enfin bref, à vous de me dire ce que vous préférez.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :)


End file.
